


The breath before the storm

by LittleLinor



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: (consensual but maybe not fully safe), Breathplay, Disabled Character, F/M, Happy Ending AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Sometimes you just have to wait until your shared totally-husband walks out to have some fun without the nagging.(Maybe things like this are exactly why he nags)





	The breath before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Everything, please read the end of Spiral first
> 
> Also I was very close to titling this fic "Look, Ma, no oxygen mask!"  
> (Ayumu is the storm)

“Ayumu will probably kill us if he figures out what we’ve been up to~” Hizumi hums as she pulls his hands up and ties them.  
“He’ll kill  _me_. He spent too much energy keeping you alive to waste it.”  
“Not even out of spite? ‘I did all this work and this is how you thank me? Fine, have what you want.’ Or something.”  
“Why kill you when he could just ground you from eating meat for the week.”  
He gasps.  
“He wouldn’t  _dare_.”  
“Feeling less hot about those potential neck bruises now?”  
“Not at all~ go ahead.”  
Her hands go around his neck, and he tries to make himself relax. Not that he  _can_  do anything other than let her; his arms are tied, and it’s not like his legs are physically capable of kicking anymore. But even without struggling, he knows that tensing will increase the risks, and he’s not  _that_  self-destructive. Not anymore.  
He’d like to live to deal with Ayumu’s impending outrage, thank you very much.  
(Honestly, it’ll be worth it just to get Ayumu to lose his cool)  
There’s still a flashing second of fear when she first squeezes, though, heightened by all the times he thought his lungs were going to give up and cave on their own, without any outside help. He knows the sensation of being choked all too much. It’s only been a few months since it became (mostly) a thing of the past.  
She doesn’t tease, doesn’t take her time to tighten and let him build the apprehension. Her fingers lock his airways straight away, leaving him gasping into nothing, mouth open and voiceless.  
He wants this, the satisfaction of being hurt and threatened, that his brain still nudges him with every now and then when he remembers he probably shouldn’t have been allowed to live, but there’s still a split second of fear in his eyes, and the burning yet unflappable light in Hiyono’s own tells him that she appreciates the fact fully.  
He doesn’t blame her. The same voice probably nags at her too.

It’s too late to count the seconds, and so he doesn’t try, just lets his heartbeat hammer at his ears with increasing urgency, and takes a violent gasp when Hiyono, unexpectedly, releases him.  
He’d imagined something longer.  
But then again, he isn’t sure longer wouldn’t kill him. He  _does_  know the feeling of choking all too well, after all.  
“Satisfied?” she all but sings as he struggles to get fresh air back into his lungs.  
He laughs. Dizzy, not very coherent, but happy.  
“Hardly. But it’s a good first time.” He pauses, smirks. “I should have known you’d know the exact amount of pressure.”  
“A girl never reveals her trade secrets,” she whispers, and he knows she’d be much more likely to strangle him for real right now than she ever was when her hands were already around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please imagine Hizumi humming a song about Taking My Breath Away for a week after this


End file.
